


Are you still sleeping?

by desertdessert



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertdessert/pseuds/desertdessert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis wakes up to a surprise.<br/>(Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you still sleeping?

**Author's Note:**

> Dennis/Yuri established relationship. Takes place after Dennis was sent back to academia.

Dennis felt Yuri's small doll-like hands gently grab his recently bandaged ones as he brushed the elegant purple locks away from Yuri's face and tenderly kissed his forehead. Yuri's soft breaths and whispers of his dreams continued to echo through his ears until he heard something else, he heard his name. 

He sat up in shock, his face flushed, his mouth twitched to a smile, and his eyes now stared intently on the person in front of him. He once again kissed Yuri's forehead as to prevent himself from letting out a small giggle. Dennis did the same to his two cheeks, and on his nose; but stopped with a gasp when he felt himself staring at Yuri's lips. 

Yuri's kissable lips finally looked kissable, now that it isn't in a pout. He caressed Yuri's face feeling his cotton-like cheeks and gave his adorable pink brows a small tap. 

He leisurely trailed his fingers down to Yuri's chin. A small quick kiss wouldn't matter, would it? He thought as he lost himself on every alluring curve of Yuri's lips. He shook his head deciding that his idea wasn't much of a good one, and that he'd rather ask him tomorrow instead. 

His heart parachuted down when he felt Yuri open his mouth to let out a short yawn and promptly went back to sleep not knowing the previous actions of the person before him. 

"I love you," Dennis sighed as he too let out a yawn, closed his eyes and went to sleep. 

Dennis heard a soft whisper of I love you too but he was no longer sure if he was lost in his dreams or not.


End file.
